In The Shadows
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: They may have been on different sides of the war, but they’re hearts were always united, always drying each other’s tears. HarryxDraco, Implied slash. ONESHOT. Please Review!


**Title: **In The Shadows

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **They may have been on different sides of the war, but they're hearts were always united, always drying each other's tears.

**Feedback: **Yes please, YAY reviews!

**Pairings:** Heavily implied HarryxDraco

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Yes, for HBP

**Warnings: **Implied Slash

**Author's Note: **Random angsty HarryxDraco bit. My love of this pairing is steadily growing; I'm really starting to like them. Takes place somewhere in the summer between HBP and DH. Hope you like. Please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's hazy. Swirling mist… swirling… silver… like eyes… like those beautiful eyes. He could barely see. He wasn't really aware of his surroundings. It was like nothing was real. Nothing but the swirling silver mist._

_Then a figure, a figure came out of the hazy, walking towards him. Silver hair, silver eyes, he was so beautiful, silver tears sliding down his cheeks._

_Harry ran to him, tried to embrace him, to wipe away his tears. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, but his voice fell dead in the mist._

_The other boy just shook his head, closing his eyes as fresh tears continued to slide down his face._

_"No, wait," Harry tried desperately, "I don't understand." But the other boy was gone; he'd turned and walked away, fading into the mist. "No! Come back!" Harry tried to call, tried to run after him. He stumbled through the mist, desperate, calling, begging. But he got no response. The other boy was gone. _

_Harry was alone._

-+-

Harry woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. He was panting, as though he really had been running, covered in cold sweat. He felt tears pricking the corners of his own eyes and he drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in him.

He would have liked to tell himself that it was only a dream, a nightmare, nothing more. But that was a lie, and he couldn't fool himself. It was so much more than a dream; it was a memory.

It had all started in fifth year. They'd never really defined what _it_ was, and they'd been ok with that. Stolen moments and secret nights in the dark corners of Hogwarts where there was no one to see them. They'd held each other close, knowing that any second reality could catch up and rip them apart forever, knowing that they could never really be. And loving each other even more for it.

They'd held each other, confided their fears, their worries, vented their frustrations. In those hidden moments they'd existed in a world removed from that of reality, irreproachable, indestructible, a place where they were safe, where loved, where they didn't have to be afraid of the future as war threatened to destroy them both.

Until that day, well, evening, actually. They'd promised to meet after dinner, on the edge of the forbidden forest, where they were hidden from prying eyes. Harry had waited, and waited.

At last he'd showed up, but he hadn't said a word. He'd just shaken his head, his silent goodbye, and turned away, disappearing into the night.

That was the last time Harry had seen him before the fight. Now Dumbledore was dead, and Harry had no idea where his love was.

It hurt, so much, to be alone like this. But he should have expected it; he should have been ready. All that time, even while they had been holding each other and drying their tears, they'd know, they'd always know. It couldn't last, they couldn't really be. In the end, they would have to choose sides.

And Draco had chosen.

So Harry had to seal his heart, dry his own tears, and prepare himself for what he had to do, alone. He would do it, he would be strong and save the wizarding world like he was destined to do, but his heart would always stay hiding in the darkest corners of Hogwarts, holding his secret sin tight and pretending that there was nothing else in the world but them.

And though Harry never knew it, so was Draco's.


End file.
